DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep5 The Darkness And The Light)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on Earth-2, 8 months ago, as Harrison Wells holds a press conference. Apparently, metahumans are fairly new there, too, and S.T.A.R. Labs are committed to preventing the bad guys from getting a foothold. He rolls out a series of apps that will allow people to detect an approaching metahuman -- which happens when Jay Garrick shows up, looking none too pleased. Garrick demands that Wells be honest: he created the metahumans, including doom. Wells denies it, saying that it's The Flash who hasn't done his job by stopping Zoom. His daughter asks him, "Are you okay, dad?" And he says he's fine. Back on Earth-1, Wells is holding the autobiography that Thawne as Wells wrote. After some initial reservations by Team Flash about trusting Wells, he says he has come to help Barry defeat Zoom. He admits to Barry that he created Zoom and the Earth-2 metahumans -- and now he's doing something about it. Wells doesn't care about what happened with the old Wells, but before he can really finish talking, Joe comes in and shoots at him. Barry uses his speed to save him, and takes Joe outside to bring him up to speed. Wells wants Big Belly Burger, and Cisco isn't happy about it. At the Picture News, Linda is being chewed out by Larkin for writing a piece on a local football player's domestic abuse scandal. Joe comes to get Iris, who has trouble wrapping her head around the Wells news, but she's alright. Joe gives her a gun, saying that he hopes Barry is right, but that he can't trust it. At Jitters, Cisco doesn't want to trust Wells, but Barry is trying to talk him into it. Patty comes up behind them, mishearing what they were talking about. She gets texted and has to go fill out a report. There's an awkward good-bye after Barry inadvertently turns her down for a date. Cisco tries to tell Barry to ask her out -- that he has to be bold. He goes to order his coffee and stumbles through asking the girl behind the counter for a date. She turns him down pretty resoundingly, and when he walks away from her, he gets a vision of a woman in a costume robbing a bank. When Barry comes up to ask if he's alright after getting shot down, Cisco tells him that they've got an Earth-2 "breacher" at the Central City Bank. He encounters a woman who uses a blast of light energy to toss everyone around. Barry saves them but she gets away. On Earth-2, Wells tells him back at S.T.A.R., Light was a small time thief before she was changed by the particle accelerator explosion. Wells wants to capture her and use her to lure Zoom to Earth-1, but Caitlin enters with Jay Garrick, who protests. Barry wants to know how Cisco knew about Light, and he makes up a thin lie...but Barry needs to go try and track down Light, which Cisco is going to work on at the lab. Barry heads to the police department to ask out Patty. Back at Cisco's lab, Wells-2 has taken over the space, much to Cisco's annoyance. Cisco reveals that Wells-1 killed him and that Barry traveled through time, which interests Wells-2. Barry heads to a bank where Doctor Light is breaking into the vault. She's not planning to kill him, but will steal a bunch of money, blow town and hide. When Barry tries to reason with her, she raises her helmet's visor to talk to him -- and reveals herself to be Linda Park. This surprises him, and when she realizes he knows her, she blinds him and runs. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry tells the team that he's worried about Linda, since Light now knows she has a doppelganger. He wants to go help her, but he's still blind and by all accounts will be for hours. As Jay and Caitlin head off to check on her, Iris shows up to help Barry. He forgot that he has a date with Patty. He feels like he has to cancel on her becuase of the blindness, but Iris gets an idea of how Cisco can help. Barry has a pair of sunglasses on when he gets to the restaurant -- one that Cisco uses to allow Barry to see and to tell him how to get around. The date is a comedy of errors, as the glasses aren't high-resolution enough to really do the job, but they're having a good, awkward time. In a car outside of Picture News, Caitlin talks to Jay during their stakeout. Jay says he fought Zoom several times, but alwys barely escaped with his life. He tells Caitlin not to trust Wells. On their date, Patty asks Barry about getting struck by lightning. He tells her it was life-changing. Patty tells him about a time that she had a near-death experience after hitting her head in the water as a kid. As they're chatting, she tells Barry that she knows he can't see her. He takes off the glasses, and the two laugh about it. In the stakeout van, Jay and Caitlin compare notes about their worlds. Just as they're about to kiss, the van is overturned by Doctor Light. She goes into the Picture News and sends everyone away -- they all go, except Iris and Larkin, and Light won't let Linda leave, saying she wants her life. Light says that the only way she can stay alive is to become Linda -- even though she's never killed before. When Larkin goes to stab her and save Linda, Doctor Light kills him. Iris shoots her, but it hits her helmet, knocking it off her head. Jay arrives to try to stop her, but she again sends out a wave of light energy and knocks everyone down. Elsewhere, Patty walks Barry to her car, and the two kiss goodnight. Afterwards, he has sufficiently healed that he has his vision back. They each get calls about the attack on Picture News. There, Linda asks Patty how it's possible that she saw herself. she says she's alive thanks to Iris. Barry promises the Wests that he's going to find her, and that Light won't kill again. Back at S.T.A.R., Wells blames Jay for what happened, calling him a coward for running from Zoom. The pair fight for a minute until Barry breaks it up and takes Wells away. Wells tells him he should be teaching Jay, not the other way around. Barry tells Wells that the other Wells was his mentor before he learned the truth about Thawne. When Barry mentions Light's mask, Wells goes to it, saying that he knows how to find Light: give it to Cisco. He uses his metahuman-locating watch to prove that Cisco is a metahuman. Barry is briefly upset that Cisco didn't tell them -- but Cisco explains that Wells-1 thought it was a blessing. Cisco says he's not sure what brings on the visions, but Wells insists he touch the mask. He does, but nothing happens. Wells yells at him to try again, and when he does, still nothing. When Cisco says he can't control it, Wells presses the mask up against his chest, telling him yes he can. Cisco sends Barry to the train station to intercept Light. Barry arrives and evacuates the platform. They fight briefly, with Baryr struggling to find a blind spot. Wells tells him to confuse her -- give her more than one target by running so fast he creates after images -- a speed mirage -- of himself. He does it, but she uses her concussive wave and knocks him back. After a pep talk from Jay, he tries it again, this time managing to knock her out. At the lab, they lock Light away in the pipeline, and Barry plans to use her to lure Zoom to Earth-1 and end this. Jay tells him it's a mistake. Barry says he spent too long being afraid of the Reverse Flash and he's not going to be afraid anymore. Garrick says he's not ready to fight Zoom by himself, but Barry says he's got Wells, Jay, Caitlin and Cisco. Jay says he can't in good conscience help him when it will lead to tragedy. He tells them they can't trust Wells and have to ask why he's suddenly changed his tune about Zoom. At Jitters, Cisco goes back up to the girl behind the counter again -- this time to order coffee. She turns around and, with a meaningful look, asks if that's really all he wants. She says she just moved to Central City, and it's a big change from where she came from. She again asks, now that she's a little more acclimated to town, if coffee is really all he wants. he introduces himself to her, and she introduces herself as Kendra Saunders. Back at Barry's table, Cisco brings the coffee and Kendra's phone number. The team decides Cisco's name is going to be Vibe. From across the room, Wells watches them. On Earth-2, Zoom has Wells's daughter hostage, saying that Wells abandoned her. She says her father will save her, and he said that's still to be decided. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Earth 2 Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Detective Patty Spivot Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Linda Park Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Jesse Chambers - Jesse Quick Category:Atlantis Category:Hunter Zolomon - Zoom